


Day 16: Playing with Dogs

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dogs, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pride, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 16 of pride month prompts that was completely forgotten for like 3 months but i plan to complete them.{Prompt: Playing with dogs}Tony comes home to the sound of barking coming from his boyfriends studio, dogs Steve?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Kudos: 34





	Day 16: Playing with Dogs

When Tony came home to hear barking coming from the direction of his boyfriend's room, more like a studio really, he closed his eyes as he reminded himself to take deep breaths. Dogs, Steve? As he got closer he heard his boyfriend’s laughter and his determination to get the pooch or pooches out of his tower broke, Steve sounded _happy_.

He came around the corner and a smile broke out on his face. He leaned against the door and looked at his boyfriend wrestling with a dog he had seen before, it was Clint’s dog Lucky. He let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t have to think about keeping it, Thank God. Steve looked up at his sound to see Tony and smiled brightly up at him while smiling shyly, he still blushed whenever Tony entered a room, nevermind that they had been together for almost two years. Tony grinned back at him.

“How ya doing handsome?” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“I’m doing great Tony, and, before you ask, we are still on for dinner.” Tony who had just been about to ask that closed his mouth and smiled at him, how did Steve know him so well? Well after 6 months of barely polite conversation, a year as friends and two years of a relationship, it sort of would make sense to anyone but Tony still didn’t understand. He nodded towards Lucky.

“Are you dog sitting for Barton?” Steve untangled himself from the golden retriever and threw a ball across the room when the dog wouldn’t let him up. Lucky ran after the ball, as Steve pulled himself to his feet and pulled Tony into a kiss that was just a bit indecent.

“We are dog sitting for Clint.” he corrected him. Tony leaned his forehead against Steve’s very muscular chest. Very muscular and gorgeous and… Damnit he wouldn’t get distracted.

“We?” he asked with a raised brow. Steve kissed his forehead as Lucky ran back towards them.

“Just for today, babe. It’s for a good reason.” he was so damn earnest and any of Tony’s arguments evaporated as soon as Steve called him Babe, why was he so weak to this man?

“Okay.” He sighed. Steve let go of him to tug the ball from Lucky’s mouth and hand it to him, his hand was covered in slobber but that both had goddamned puppy dog eyes, one quite literally. He threw the ball. “ At least you’re cute.”

“Were you talking to me or the dog.” his boyfriend asked with one of this cheesy grins. Tony pushed him as he tossed the ball across the room.

“Why can’t it be both?” he asked. Now he was dealing with two golden retrievers, and only one of them was actually a dog.


End file.
